El Matadero Clandestino
by Apalanka
Summary: Es una version de esta cancion Narusaku y sasuhina...soy mala con estas cosas, espero qu eels guste


**Bueno esto es una vision de un acancion que me encanta de los piratas, que se llama Matadero Clandestino, tiene un poco de SasuHina y de Narusaku, espero que os guste y le doy las gracias a Kit, qu ees el el qu eme ha animao finalmente a escribir algo XDD**_**  
**_

_**Alguien **__**debería inventar que podemos hacer**_

_**Con las cosas que no sirven para nada y que no podemos **__**tirar…**_

Pov´s Sakura

Tarde lluviosa, celo encapotado…menudo día mas coñazo, estos días así son deprimentes, y pensar que antas me gustaban porque eme recordaban a él?...ahora solo me recuerdan a mi propias equivocaciones... ¿por qué me di cuenta tan tarde?..Ojala pudiera volver atrás y tirar esa obsesión a la basura que solo me ha servido para no ir hacia delante…y vivir realmente lo que quiero…

_**Mi matadero Clandestino hace algo parecido**_

_**Qué le voy a hacer si no vamos a la misma velocidad**_

Pov´s Sasuke

Que aburrimiento de día…me pregunto que estarán haciendo el Dobe y la cansina? Aunque últimamente de cansina tiene poco, esos dos estan muy unidos, se la pasan todo el dia juntos _(esboza una pequeñisima sonrisa y mira al cielo, que empieza a dejar filltrar entre las nubes negras algo de luz)_…umm…estoy contento por ti, dobe…¿Quién lo iba a decir?, parece que Sakura empieza a entender tus sentimientos, y los suyos por ti y por mi, la verdad ya era hora..además..a veces pienso que por mucho que ella me quisiera ofrecer…no es lo que yo quiero..lo que necesito..lo que deseo…

_**Si suelto el alma por la boca y todo el día me despisto**_

_**La radio no funciona, esta peli ya la he visto**_

_**Si no quiero hacerte caso y tengo goteras en el corazón**_

Pov´s Sakura

Mierda, todo el día igual..estoy harta de dar vueltas y solo pensar en azul y amarillo (porque sera X3)…buff…odio estos dias grises, aunque parece que despeja…aun asi me recuerdan a mi yo antigua, obsesionada, me recuerdan a un error que a veces no se si podre arreglar…y a veces pienso que a lo mejor Sasuke era lo correcto, lo mejor, pero…Mierda!! Te estas equivocando Sakura, vuelves a equivocarte como antaño, igual que en el pasado Sasuke, hoy en dia es idolo, todo lo correcto que muchas madres querrian para sus hijas pero la pregunta es ¿es lo que yo quiero realmente, es lo correcto para mi?..buff….el cielo se despeja…pero aun es pronto…creo que vere a ver si echan algo en la tele antes de ir a casa del baka…rubio baka…(la sonrisa se asoma sin que ella sea conciente, y es que igual que el cielo, los sentimientos, las dudas de la vida y los pensamientos siempre terminan aclarandose y mostrando verdades que hay que decidir si seguir o no…)…La verdad…es que Sasuke es un buen amigo…pero…

_**Qué puedo hacer si ya no te quiero**_

_**Si ya no quiero verte más**_

_**Sólo quiero estar en mi matadero, en mi vertedero**_

_**Solo quiero descansar y guardar la ropa…**_

…creo que sasuke me gustaba porque era lo que todo el mundo hacia y yo solo..yo solo..queria dejar de sentirme sola, queria ser una mas, que la gente me aceptara..y aun cuando yo misma me convencia…nunca vi un futuro real, nunca un futuro feliz, solo veia…dias grises…que tonta fui! Aferrandome a lo correcto…(y sonrie otra vez porque se siente más liviana, más libre, mas madura)..en fin…creo que voy a ver a cierto rubiales, jeje

_**Sólo puedo recordar…**_

_**Mi matadero como mi escapada**_

_**Si me dices que no si me dices que no**_

_**Nuestra vida esta doblada**_

_**Ya descubrí…my big station**_

Pov´s Sasuke

…¿y que es la vida?...(observa a su alrededor, ya no llueve, la gente habla, se saluda, peor el sigue en su soledad)…que pregunta más absurda, je..la mia se ha reducido a huir, a escapar… de mi hermano, de la muerte de mis padres, de l agente que me ofrecia ayuda…de mis amigos…(la tristeza se apodera de su alma, al fin y al cabo Sasuke uchiha es humano…como todos)…¿huiré tambien del amor?..por eso sera que no correspondi nunca a Sakura?...No…es otra cosa..a Sakura nunca la veria como mas alla…de lo que veria a una hermana…como al dobe( una sonrisa, un poco más grande que l anterior adorna su blanca tez, porque empieza a comprender, que no esta tan solo como el creia..y empieza a comprender que a lo mejor, estar solo no es lo mejor…)

_**My big Station va en movimiento sincronizado**_

El cielo va aclarandose al mismo ritmo que los corazones de nuestros dos amigos, que vislumbran que realmente nunca estuvieron solos, y los rayos de luz se filtran por las nubes y el cielo azul empieza a verse y sus ojos se fijan en el..y sonríen…peor con sonrisas de diferente significado

Pov´s Sakura

Si!!Es hora de hacerlo, de enfrentarme..de coger el camino que realmente me hace feliz…de dejar los viejos recuerdos en el pasado…de vivir mi propia vida, mi felicidad sin pensar en el que diran..de dejar atras por siempre a esa niña obsesionada…de pensar en un sol que poco a poco alumbra mis dias…(y mira al cielo y un nombre susurrado sale de sus labios sonrientes) Naruto…

_**Y él nunca me ha fallado**_

_**Reconozco enormemente cuando todo está empezando**_

Povs Sasuke

Umm..parece que el atormenta ha pasado…la verdad si hago un poco de memoria, Sakura siempre estuvo conmigo y me apoyo…se preocupaba..la verdad es que se preocupaba pero..yo….la verdad…

_**Si algún dia tu te vas a mí me da igual**_

_**Si algún dia yo me voy tú te miriras**_

_**Eso solo son patrañas no te creo nada**_

Creo…que aunque fuera la unica mujer en el mundo, jamas hubieramos sido felices, admito que es inteligente, correcta, alegre, y sabia…pero…necesito algo mas profundo para amar, ella es un gran apoyo…pero….no me llena..no seria feliz nunca con ella…nunca…jamas me atrajo…jamas llego a mi corazon de esa manera..era mas una hermana que una mujer con la que compartir la vida…y ahora …el sentimiento no ha cambiado…¿Quién seria capaz de llegar a mi corazon? A lo mejor si abriera una rendija… a lo mejor…

_**Que le voy a hacer sino vamos a la misma velocidad**_

Sasuke perdido en sus pensamientos no se da cuenta de la presencia de una joven ojiblanca que le mira con preocupación y ternura, que hacia mucho tiempo que observaba de una forma especial al Uchiha, que le despertaba ese sentimiento que solo los corazones solitarios comprenden, el sentimiento de querer curar un corazon herido por el dolor y la soledad, un corazon que renace con un cariño inocente y tierno…

Y el Uchiha voltea y la ve, y la mira a esos ojos que le transmiten escalofrios por todo su cuerpo..y piensa..que acaba de encontrar lo que su corazon necesita…y se acerca y conversa con la joven, y se da cuenta de lo exquisito de su compañía y por tercera vez en el dia una sonrisa sincera y pura adorna su cara…

Sakura caminaba hacia la casa de Naruto con dos bolsas de ramen tarareando, preguntandose si tendra el valor de decirle la verdad, de decirle lo que su corazon siente, por lo que su corazon late, de sentirse en paz consigo misma, de estar en un refugio feliz donde no tuviera que aparentar y demostrar dia a dia lo que era…donde buscar una felicidad simple, alegre, sin misterios, sin dudas..transparente como las sonrisas que el rubio le daba a ella…y un sentimiento de plenitud la embarga..y de felicidad..porque comprende..por fin comprende el mapa de su corazon..y se siente feliz cuando ve a Sasuke y a Hinata hablando, animadamente..y sabe que es lo unico que necesitaba hoy para coger fuerzas y seguir su verdadero camino…porque…

_**Qué puedo hacer si ya no te quiero**_

_**Si ya no quiero verte más**_

_**Sólo quiero estar en mi matadero, en mi vertedero**_

_**Solo quiero descansar y guardar la ropa…**_

"Hola Sasuke, hola hinata, que tal estan?"pregunta feliz por su amigo, porque ve su sonrisa tranquila

"Sakura, bien, iba a tomar algo con hinata, te apuntas?"…y la deja sorprendida, porque ve el cambio que esa muchacha morena hace sobre el, la amabilidad y la dulzura y vuelve a sonreir…porque es feliz..porque ve que por fin cada uno sera feliz en el camino que debia escoger

" No gracias…voy a ver a Naruto…Pasadlo bien…bye"…Y sasuke sonrie..porque ve como su amiga ha visto la luz, ha visto el fin de sus dudas, y piensa que por fin podra compartir como quisiera la vida con sus dos amigos, y ellos estaran felices juntos, como debia de ser, y voltea la mirada y se miran en la lejania, en sus caminos contrarios y se sonrien con una complicidad de hermanos, porque ambos estan felices por el otro, porque ese No, significa para ellos mas de lo que parece…

Y la tarde se convierte en un azul profundo, y continua por dos caminos distintos, uno en casa de un alborotador que esta mas feliz que en toda su vida con la mujer que siempre amo, compartiendo chistes, chanzas, risas, golpes e incluso regañinas, pero sobre todo una felicidad ansiada por ambos, y otros compartiendo un te con la tranquilidad, y el silencio reconfortante de sentirse unidos y comprendidos, de sentir que sus corazones heridos se van a curar…

Y el sol se esconde en el horizonte siguiendo su camino, porque los caminos aunque se bifurque n siempre llevan a la felicidad que cada uno desea…

_**Sólo puedo recordar...  
Mi matadero clandestino como mi escapada  
Si me dices que no si me dices que no  
Nuestra vida está doblada  
ya descubrí... my big station  
Ya descubrí... my big station  
Si me dices que no si me dices que no  
My Big Station  
Si me dices que no si me dices que no  
My Big Station  
Si me dices que no si me dices que no  
My Big Station**_


End file.
